No way never!
by giantninetales
Summary: I took it off and now it back by popular demand!Most spelling is fixed.Random shippings!


****

No Way,Never!!

Arraneya(OC):I'm in this story!

Calamon:So am I!

Secret OC:And you'll meet me too.

Secret digimon:And me.

Me:For all those Gatomon lovers she will be a bit OOC...

Calamon:Messing with people's personalitys again?

Me:Shut up!Btw I do not own digimon.

Arraneya:Then lets get started!!

Part 1

"Hi T.K!"said Kari."Hey Kari!Where's the others?"said T.K."I'm not like it's just you and me."said Kari with her sweet smile.T.K nodded and begain to walk down the street. Kari walked beside him,she notice he was wearing the hat she made had a T.K on had used green fabric knew green was his favorite colour."What the matter?"T.K asked when he notice she was staring at him."Your wearing the hat I made you."said Kari,"I thought you didn't like it." T.K looked at her like she was crazy." Kari this is my favorite hat!"said T.K,"I wear it all the time." Kari looked down at the felt stupid for not noticing it before."There you are!"Ken was walking with his best friend. His best friend's name was Arraneya(Arraneya:That's me!),she was an African girl with an American accent. She wore a huge bow in the top of her was wearing all red."Davis was looking for you Kari."said Arraneya,"He's trying to ask you out again."Kari made an annoyed look. They walked to the school yard and when they did they saw Cody waiting anxiously."Hurry guys come see this!"said Cody all ran inside in a they got inside they saw Davis and Yoeli staring at a email on the computer. It read:

Dear Kids,

I holding a big bash. No Adults!!

Please come!

Sincerly,

__

Otto

****

"Should we go?" said Yoeli. "Yeah we're going!" said Davis excited. "No we're not!" said T.K, "We are not going to a party without adults!" Davis looked at T.K with angry eyes. "Who made you the boss?!?" asked Davis."Come on Davis are you really that thick!?! You don't know the dangers of going to a party without an adult!?! You could get peer pressured into to drinking or worst!" said T.K. Everyone shook their heads in turned bright red he wanted to hit T.K in the nose but knew that T.K was very heavy handed and that if T.K hit him back that he would not get Davis watched as T.K opened the portal and disappered into the computer.

------------------------------------

When they got to the Digital world they were greeted by their digimon pals."Hi everyone!"said a happy Patamon."We found this real cool rock an-"said Gatomon but she was cut short by Davis."Look we don't feel like it!"he yelled at the the digimon. Everyone just stared at him as tears began to fill Gatomon eyes."I was just saying..." said the crying cat.T.K and Kari got mad at Davis."Stop acting like a jerk!"yelled T.K. Before Davis could reply he got a hard smack in the was Kari who hit him."Davis I hate you!!"she yelled,"Come on T.K,we're going!" She grabbed T.K and Gatomon and stomped dropped to the ground when he heard her say she hated him.

--------------------------------------

__

Later at a pond

"T.K that was the last straw!"said Kari pacing back and fourth.T.K shook his head in thought he would let her blow some steam off before stopped and turned to her cat who hadn't stopped crying yet."I can't believe he yelled at her!"Pattamon said flew over and tried to calm her by softly patting her on the back."Davis just needs his butt kicked one good time."said T. went and sat down by him,she was giggling and before they knew it they all were laughing up a Kari it seemed like whenever she was sad,mad,or just bored T.K found a way to cheer her up."I wish Davis could be more like you T.K."Kari said.T.K giggled a bit."No.I don't want him to be someone he's not,just to think before he speaks."said T. that moment a digimon with big ears that could retract,and a upside down red triangle in her head walked through the bush."Hi Calamon..."said Gatomon(Calamon:I'm the girl form of a Calumon!).Arraneya walked up behind the digimon and picked her up."I wonder where you went off too."Arraneya said to the happy digimon. Calamon was Arraneya's got up and went over to wispered in Arraneya's ear."I wanna know!"said T.K in a girly voice. The girls begain to laugh and the laughing made Davis upset."They sound like their having a good time."said Veemon. Davis shot him a mean look."I don't get it!What does T.K have I don't?"said Davis mad."Dirty blond hair,Patamon,a hat...need I go on?"said Veemon with a smirk."Do you remeber what Kari said when she stormed off?"said Davis thinking back.(Arraneya:Uh oh Davis is thinking again.)

__

In Davis' flash back

"Come on _Boyfriend were going!"said Kari._

End Flashback

****

"I don't remember it happening like that..."said Veemon with a sweatdrop,"Besides I was too enraged with anger from you yelling to hear with was actually being said."Davis just frowned out of nowhere a hard punch

**got Davis in the arm. He yelped in was Veemon."That's for yelling at Gatomon!"Veemon said with was one thing Davis hated about Veemon...he had mood Veemon didn't know was that Gatomon was watching them and saw what he started to blush at the thougth of him standing up for her."That hurts!"Davis an answer Veemon hit harder in the same yelled in pain again."It wasn't suppose to tickle!"said Veemon more angry than watched and then started to think of how strong Veemon begain to blush harder."Why am I blushing so hard?"she asked herself. **


End file.
